fyrewritersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 23
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 23 I looked up at the spear of Yce in her hand, fear numbing my mind. Somewhere I could hear distant yells and footsteps but time had slowed from me as the spear closed in, pointing directly at my heart. Then everything went black. I thought I was dead, but then I opened my eyes and I saw that I had somehow grabbed her wrist. I looked up at her, feeling just as confused as she looked. Then agony shot across her face and steam started to rise from her wrist. The pulled free from my grip and I was able to get up. Sup had pulled back a few steps, a bright red mark clearly visible on her wrist. And then I noticed something different. I was remarkably calm and the cold around me was gone, like I was heated by some inner fyre. I grabbed my head and was amazed to feel that my head was enveloped in Fyre. Now it all somehow made sense to me, something had clicked I had found the fyre within me. I looked back at the others, Santuric trying to help Sates through his own pain and Deff encased in Yce, and yelled “Get out of here!” and then looked back at Sup as I heard the roar of someone fyreing away behind me. Sup looked up at me, shock and anger in her eyes. For a brief moment she looked like she was about to flee but then she closed her eyes and banged her fists together and a blue light appeared from within them. The light grew and then she unleashed it all on me, a stream of blue energy hasting towards me. I summoned the Fyre to my hands and countered it with a similar stream of energy, just with the red of Fyre. The two streams clashed mid air and steam sizzled from where they met. I focused all my newfound energy into the stream and pushed it mentally all I could. The battle continued for some time, neither of us gaining any advantage over the other. Where I’d previously been killed from just the strain of summoning such a massive amount of Fyre, it now seemed almost trivial whereas Sup seemed like she was about to collapse. I summoned one extra nudge of power and this forced her stream of Yce back and knocked her into the wall of the tower, a long crack tearing through the structure. I walked over to her and looked closer at her. She seemed passed out but not dead, but I still resisted the sudden urge to finish her off right there and then. If I did, it would probable save me a lot of trouble later but somehow I couldn’t get myself to do so. And even if I wanted to do so, I couldn’t as she seemed to vaporize and vanish. She had probably been Yce’d inside the tower somewhere to keep her safe. I turned around and looked at Deff, his eerie looking eyes staring into nothingness. There was nothing we could do for him now so I Fyre’d away to where I supposed the others would be, the Hut. Heat hit my face as I materialized on the African plain. I started walking towards the Hut a few hundred meters away but then noticed my head still being on fyre. I tried ‘turning it off’ with my thoughts and it disappeared right away. It seemed I could use and relax my ‘fyre-power’ at will. I turned it off to save the energy and walked into the protective dome surrounding place. I was greeted by Firr right as I passed through the barrier. Instantly I was mesmerized by his eyes and we just stood there in silence for a moment till we were interrupted by someone yelling from inside the Hut. I broke the stare and we both walked inside where the first thing I saw was Shaw walking around, waving his arms wildly. “THIS IS WHAT WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR!” he was yelling “COME ON, LET ME HAVE A GO AT THEM!” Santuric was being tended by Zentharim and Sates was sitting in a chair with many heavy blankets over him. Shirr, Sang and Trish was nowhere to be seen. Santuric had explained everything to them when they had arrived and in the evening we held a ceremony for Deff by fyreing a sevenfold volley of fyreballs into the sky for him and watched them arch across the night sky and then extinguish before they hit the ground. The day after Firr pulled me out on a walk and asked me about my newfound powers which he had apparently expected. I was reminded of the questions of why I was the ‘chosen’ and all. We stayed in the safety of the Hut for several days and discussed our next move. Finding the Yce Tower was a great success for us but the Yce was still very much stronger than we were, so we ruled out a direct assault on the Tower. But on the third say, Shirr, Sang and Trish returned to us and had great news. They had met this one girl, Sarah Smith who had delivered some important news. Apparently, those spires, like the one we had seen, were transmitting some kind of effect on the world which we dubbed ‘the Yce effect’. These spires were located all over the world and were slowly turning the world to their side. And so we decided that the best course of action was to destroy these spires to try and balance the world once again. On day seven, we set out, trying to save the world apparently. See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting